A New Life
by Polyzoys
Summary: A guy name Nikolas goes to a House of Night school but than later changes to a different House of Night school. He makes some new friends and later on they tell him whats been happening and he soon finds out that some how he was apart of it.


House of Night, Book 1

Nikolas Georgiou

New Life

_Chapter One_

I was walking around my school until I heard the intercom saying, "Will Nikolas Georgiou please come to the office, repeat will Nikolas Georgiou please come to the office immediately." I wasn't sure why I was called to the office. When I got there I walked into the office and they told me that, "I would be going to a different House of Night in Tulsa." I didn't care because I really didn't like the people there, so I was glad that I can finally get out of here. My principal told me that I would be leaving in about 3 ½ hours, than meet him in the school's parking lot. So I just nodded and left.

When I left the office, I went to my room which I was sharing with Jose Untalan and Seth Stokes. We didn't get along but Seth and Jose did because they were best friends. So when I got to my dorm and went in, I went over to the luggage area to pick up my luggage so I can start packing. When I put my luggage on my bed the door opened and Jose and Seth came in. Jose asked, "What are you doing Nikolas?" I ignored him the first time he asked, but than he asked again.

After he finished his sentence, I finally responded by saying, "I am leaving and going to a different House of Night." It was really strange that I did not hear a laugh or anything like that. When I turned around to see the expression on their face they were not smiling or anything. After a few more seconds I went back to packing up my belongings. While I was packing up, Seth asked, "So… um… where are you going?" I responded back by saying, "Tulsa."

Then it got quiet again. I stopped packing up for a second and turned around to ask them, "Why aren't you guys laughing or cheering or anything?" After asking neither one of them answered so it got quiet again. After a few more seconds Jose finally answered by saying, "Well… not really." "Look whatever I'm going to be late," is what I announced. I told them my goodbyes but when I was saying that I was thinking in my head saying, "YES! I'm finally getting away from them!"

When I was about to walk out of the door I heard Seth telling Jose, "He's probably happy, I can tell." I didn't say anything so I kept on walking. When I was walking someone was calling my name. I turned around and saw who it was. It was Jose.

What do you want Jose? "Well I thought that you would want my number so we can stay in contact." He gave me his number and he asked, "Can I have your number to?" I nodded and gave him my number. "I hope you have fun at your new school in Tulsa and um… make some new friends." "Well thanks…," is all I answered back. After our conversation, he told me, "Goodbye," I announced back by saying, "Goodbye," as well.

On my way to the parking lot I was thinking about how I got marked and how I got here. I remembered everything, well mostly everything since it has been awhile. I remembered how I was at my regular human high school called Del Oro. I was hanging out with my friends Meredith, Bonnie, and Stefan. We were eating lunch until I heard someone calling, Nikolas, and Meredith. We both looked around but we didn't see who was calling our names and what is weird is that we were the only ones looking around, everyone else was acting is if no one was calling our names.

I asked, "Hey did you guys hear that?" Everyone announced back saying, "No" but Meredith. She told us, "Someone was calling Nikolas and me." After a couple of minutes went by the unknown person announced our names again but this he said, "Meredith and Nikolas, outside now." This time we listened to the mysterious voice said.

Outside was a mysterious guy. He had a blue weird looking tattoo on his forehead. He announced to us, "Hello, I am Erik Night. You guys must be Meredith and Nikolas." We didn't answer so instead we just nodded. You two have been Marked. That means you guys are fledgings and I will be taking you to a new school called, "House of Night." Now you guys are probably wondering what are fledgings and this school called, "House of Night." Well fledgings are what they called, "Vampires, and House of Night is a school for vampires only. You also have to live their because in order to stay alive you must be near a full grown vampire adult. Is this making any sense?" He looked at us.

We stare at each other in confusion than I asked, "Um so House of Night, is that like a human regular school or completely different?" That is a good question Nikolas, well you see we vampires stay up at night and sleep in the day time. Basically the only difference will be going to school at night and sleep in day time. Also the classes are pretty much the same but when you get there you will be informed on what classes you will be taking and how the classes work." We both nodded as in we understood what he just informed us.

So that was how I got marked and I still remember from this day on. When we got to the House of Night, Erik told us we had to go to the Principal's Office. So he showed us where it was then left. When we went inside the building the Principal was outside of his office and she saw us. She introduced herself and her name was Destiny.

She led us into her office and we took a seat. It was really silent until Destiny said, "Hello Nikolas and Meredith welcome to the House of Night. I am sure Erik formally introduced of what you will be expecting here." We both nodded. Well here at House of Night we have a goddess name Nyx.

Then she told us, "Nyx will always be with you and willing to help you out in situations." Afterwards, she told us that we could change our names if we wanted to. Meredith went to Elena Rosenberg, but I kept my name. She asked, "Is this your final decision?" We both nodded to let her know we made up our mind. Afterwards she told us our dorm room which is how I ended up being stuck with Jose and Seth. Before we left she handed us our class schedule which was great because Elena and I got all the same classes.

Later on in the school year it was after school and I went over to Elena and asked her if I would talk to her privately. She nodded and we went outside which was night of course. When I looked up it was a full moon. It was quiet for a few seconds until Elena asked, "So what did you want to ask me?" I told her, "Elena… I love you a lot for awhile now so I was wondering… do you want to go out with me?" The smiles on her face meant it was a yes so all I could do was smile back and I kissed her.

4


End file.
